


Break It Down To Build Again

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Problems, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Sex isn’t the solution to all their problems, but it’s a damn good start.





	Break It Down To Build Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fifteen: Sweet and Passionate

Sometime between twenty minutes ago and now, he must have blacked out. He can’t remember how they got to the bedroom from the kitchen or who started it in the first place, but at least they’re not screaming in each other’s faces anymore.

He can’t even remember what the stupid argument was about. All he knows is that someone accused someone of  _ something  _ and it snowballed into a screaming match, things when black, and now here they are wrapped up in one another.

He wants to be thankful for it. The anger he felt during the argument is still bubbling just beneath his skin...and yet it’s been so long since he’s gotten this much attention from Axel. It doesn’t feel like a chore that they’re obligated to do. He doesn’t feel like a burden for wanting him. Axel is doing this of his own volition and paying attention to detail. The second he finds something that Demyx likes, he continues to do it until he nearly reaches his limit, and then moves on to find the next thing he can torture him with. Axel actually cares enough to slow down, take his time, and tease him like he used to back when they were dating.

It’s not just because Demyx wants to. It’s not just because Axel wants to. They both want it. They’re finally on the same wavelength again.

When Axel’s lips return to his, he kisses him deeply, hoping to pour all of the love that he’d thought went missing into his partner. He wants him to know that he cares, and that he’s tired of the stupid arguments. He wants to fix the disconnect in their relationship. Demyx would rather lose his mind than to ever lose Axel.

His heart constricts painfully as he remembers all of the harsh words he’d ever said to him. He didn’t deserve any of them. “I’m sorry. I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” he whispers against his lips.

“I’m sorry too. It’s okay.”

“It’s  _ not _ okay, Axel. We’re at each other’s throats every other day, how can that possibly be okay? What happened to us?”

Axel doesn’t seem to have an answer. Demyx can’t even begin to think of one.

His eyes soften as he reaches up to run his thumb over the sunspots on Axel’s cheek. “I love you. And I’m sorry if I suck at showing it.”

Axel kisses him again. “You’re not the only one at fault here. I have broken so many of the vows I made to you and I promise you I’ll…” He pauses, shaking his head slowly. “No. No more I and me.  _ We’ll  _ fix it. Whatever it takes to get us back to normal, we’ll do it and we’ll do it together.”

Demyx offers him a watery smile as a tear slips from the corner of his eye.  _ This _ is the man he married. This is the man that has made him fall in love so many times before, and he’s falling hard again.

“I love you,” Axel tells him. “I meant it on August 5th and I mean it now.”

Every time he brings up an important date, Demyx swoons. Despite their relationship being on the rocks for so long, Axel has never once forgotten a single important date. Birthdays, anniversaries, deaths of family members, and even their wedding day. It’s been the only thing convincing Demyx that this relationship was worth saving throughout the years.

August 5th was Axel’s very first  _ I love you. _ He stuttered a bit and it took him forever to spit it out, but he’d said it. Once it was out there, it was like he couldn’t  _ stop  _ saying it.

The sound that leaves Demyx’s throat is somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He gently cradles Axel’s face in his hands as more tears begin to fall. “I’ve missed you so much...”

“I missed you too. And I love you more. I never stopped loving you.” Their lips meet again, and Demyx knows Axel is telling the god-honest truth.

They continue what they’d started, and Axel enters him. Demyx gasps, breaking their kiss for only a moment before Axel finds his lips again. His thrusts are slow and gentle. Axel truly means to take his time tonight and Demyx’s is floored by the complete 180 this is compared to the last couple of times they’ve had sex. Their usual is good enough, but  _ this  _ is something out of this world.

“I’ve really taken this for granted,” Axel grunts as he moves his kisses down to his neck.

He never wanted to say it out loud, but there were plenty of times where Demyx has felt used. He figured that if he brought it up, he’d be called a hypocrite because of all the times he’d done the exact same thing. And they never once talked about it. For two long years it’s felt like a chasm between them when in reality it was just a fucking bridged. They could have easily walked across at any time and met in the middle, but they chose to make excuses time and time again.

Demyx shuts his eyes as he threads his fingers through Axel’s hair. “We both have.”

Axel thrusts a bit harder, and Demyx’s breath gets caught in his throat. His fingers instinctively curl around thick red hair and pull, drawing a moan out of his husband. He’d completely forgotten that Axel likes having his hair pulled. He releases his locks, grabs more of it, and pulls hard.

He hisses out a curse as he readjusts his hips and thrusts a little faster. It’s still slow enough for Demyx to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of him inside of him. Demyx buries his face in Axel’s shoulder as he loses control of his breathing. When was the last time it was this  _ good? _ He can’t think. He really can not think. The last of his coherent thoughts left him the second Axel changed pace.

“Fuck, I love you,” he groans as he kisses his shoulder. 

“I love you more.”

Demyx smiles against his skin as he pulls hard one more time. He feels Axel shudder, and he takes pride in what he’s done. His hands start to roam down Axel’s back, taking note of every little bump and dip in his spine. Axel shudders again as he passes his hands over his lower back and continues down to his ass.

“I’m gonna lose it, Demyx, I swear to god...” Axel growls.

“Good,” he whispers as he squeezes hard. In return, Axel bites down hard on his neck. Demyx moans loudly, fingernails digging into Axel’s skin. It ends sooner than he expects and he shakes his head in disbelief. “Please do it again.” Axel bites him harder this time. Demyx’s eyes roll back as he reaches up to hold on to his shoulders. After all this time, he’s finally getting what he’s been craving without being afraid to ask for it. 

His mind goes numb the second he releases. The only thing he’s aware of is his tight grip on Axel’s shoulders and the shaking in his legs. Axel follows, and it leaves Demyx whimpering and trembling. At the end of it all, he wraps his arms around his husband's neck and cries.

“Baby…” Axel removes himself and gathers him in his arms. “What’s the matter?”

Demyx shakes his head as he rests his forehead against his chest. “I’m just really glad to have you back…”

He feels Axel grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. It only makes him cry harder. Demyx holds on to his hand for dear life, hoping that the rest of their days feel as good as tonight does. As long as they keep their promises, it’ll be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I am...shook? I can’t believe I’m already halfway done what the hell. I can’t remember the last time I’ve written this much, let alone fifteen days in a row. Fifteen whole days. For those of you still reading up to this point, thank you so much. I’m so so thankful.


End file.
